


Fabric Softener

by JudeMathis



Series: Ludger x Jude One-Shots [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle - "Your clothes sure smell nice. What's the smell from?" </p><p>Jude - "Do they? I don't do anything special. It's probably just the fabric softener."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric Softener

 

** **

**Ludger's pov**  

The apartment was quiet as Jude and I were eating dinner since he had come home late from work. Elle was in her bedroom asleep already since she will be going to school tomorrow. My head was leaning against my hand as I was watching Jude eat thinking back to what Elle had said while we were in Duval. She mentioned that his clothes smelled nice with her curiosity wondering what was causing the scent. Jude was just thinking that it was the fabric softener that he always used, but I was wondering if it was something else. I let out a small breath before Jude's voice brought me out of my thoughts 

"Ludger? Are you okay? You've been starting for the pass few minutes." 

I did blush slightly as I rubbed the back of my head since Jude had caught me starting at him while I was lost in thought 

"Sorry Jude, I got carried away with thinking. I'm okay, I promise." 

He nodded as I gave him a smile before we did go back to eating to finish our meal so we could go get ready to go to bed tonight. 

Jude and I were soon laying down in the bed as I had my arms around him while his head was resting against my chest. The TV was quietly playing with the lights off leaving the only light coming from the TV that did light up the room somewhat. This was a normal situation for us at night depending on when we got home and if one of us didn't fall asleep while waiting for each other to come home since there have been nights when that has happened. I was listening to Jude's breathing as I could tell that he was still awake, but probably starting to doze off into sleep. My eyes did move from the TV screen as I made sure that the blanket was over the both of us since Jude didn't like getting cold at night. I did stroke his hair back gently setting that Jude had already fallen asleep since he was pretty exhausted from all the work that he had been doing lately. I did rest my head against the top of his while I did breath in his scent. Jude smelled like strawberries and the light scent of lavender as I did think to myself about what Elle had said back then. She wasn't wrong about Jude smelling good as I did smile lightly to myself figuring that I would ask him about it tomorrow morning. 

It turns out that the smell of strawberries and lavender comes from his shampoo and fabric softener... 

 


End file.
